


Beer II

by lazlong



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: 5 Minute Writing Challenge, M/M, future in the past, tempation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazlong/pseuds/lazlong
Summary: It is something like pre-quickening, shared future without blood split and soul consumed, seeing the future yet to be..
Relationships: Duncan MacLeod/Methos (Highlander)
Kudos: 12





	Beer II

**Mi casa es su casa…**

Cheeks, so sharp, you can get cut on them; eyes wide beyond belief and inviting, accepting, teasing.. behind the openness there is shutter of steel, closed, fortified and closed once again.  
Duncan knows, already knows, when endangered, Methos’ cheeks grow even sharper, and he could swear, Methos shape-shifts, morphs into another human being, in another being.

This is the road to hell, future with Methos, and this is a road to heaven; immense pain and the height of ecstasy, and the only sure thing is, there is going to be future for them, together, joint; bleeding and even the sky is not the limit for them.  
The witcher and bewitched, turning and twisting roles of victim and abuser all the time.. 

They have been together for so long, livin’ in one _(la mia casa_ ) and another ( _il tuo casa_ ), so over the centuries casa’s are joint together, became _domestico_ , and at some point their houses, homes, (but in italian there is _casa_ for all above mentioned) merged together in _the_ casa.

What, actually, was said already in the beginning: mi casa es su casa.  


Finito. (La comedia, _not_ comedians. Oh, no - they are ever living, loving, lasting, lashing out and lingering in: bed, thoughts, habits).  



End file.
